Monsters and Fate
by QueenVampKitten03
Summary: "We've got to run! don you not get it?" Utau asked, "Why are they coming after us though?" Yaya asked. "Those stupid were wolfs can't keep their word, that's why! now run or you're dead!" Rima ordered as she gripped her dress and ran as fast as she could, the trees passing by in a flash. "You're a vampire, I'm a mere witch!" Yaya yelled as Kukai carried her steadily on his back.
1. Chapter 1

**Monsters and Fate**

She stepped off the horse with gracefulness, how she managed to do so remain a mystery, most women would not be able to do so while wearing such an elegant and heavy dress.

On the top of her head was a small, neat black hat that had a pin so that it would stay attached to the top of her heart-shaped head; under the small hat her wave of long, beautiful, curly gold locks went down her back, what seemed weird was that her bangs somehow managed to be straight on top of her forehead, right above her big, wide, eyes that matched in color with her hair. Her porcelain skin like a doll's and soft-looking, she walked with grace, making the obvious weight of her dress disappear to the eyes of any spectator; the sound of her heeled boots clicking against the wooden floor when she entered the mansion brought the attention of all the personnel in the house to her.

Ignoring the stares, the lady walked through the dimly lit halls until she got to her destination. A barely visible grin took its place on her lips and her small, fragile hand went up and knocked three times on the wooden door in front of her.

"Enter." Replied a feminine voice in a thick, English accent. The blonde beauty opened the door, entered the room, and made sure to lock it before walking to a velvet settle nearby and taking a seat.

"Rima, shall you join us tonight?" asked the same voice that had earlier welcomed her inside the room. The owner, of course, being of a female. She too had blonde hair but hers was not curly, instead, it fell over her shoulders, long and straight, and as her friend who was a few inches smaller in height, she too sported bangs, on top of her head was a dark blue clothed head band. Her eyes were big and of a dark shade of violet that could bewitch any male human. Her abnormally pale skin seemed to shine with her black and dark blue Victorian dress, she raised it slightly to be able to walk without stepping on the clothes or tripping and when she did so her boots could be very well seen. She then sat down next to her friend.

"Yes, but I've got a request Utau." The smaller of the blondes, Rima, replied; she too had a very melodic voice and a thick English accent.

"And what would that be?" Utau –apparently her name is so- asked, a look of amusement on her flawless face.

"Amu must come tonight, it is her birth date tomorrow and I think she should know what her nights will be like when she's completed the change." Rima demanded.

"Rima, you are not thinking clearly, it will be dangerous, it is going to be a full moon tonight, you of all people should know how wild it gets." Utau warned Rima, her voice suddenly cold instead of friendly.

"Fine, but in two days' time, we will take her, if you don't want to accept my request, yours will not be taken in mind either." Rima said, her voice reaching the same level of coldness as Utau's.

"Two days…" Utau sighed, "I now have to move the event to then, so please, excuse me." Utau rose and without waiting for a response she exited the room.

As Utau left someone else entered, "Is there a problem mistress?" Rima instantly recognized the voice, unlike his sister he did not have such a thick accent, but he did have one.

"Ikuto, Stop sneaking around, if your sister ought to catch you… I can't even begin to imagine what she'd do to you." Rima said, a smirk forming on her lips.

"If I weren't sneaking I wouldn't know what's going on now would I?" Ikuto said, defending himself.

"And what is it that you want to know?" Rima asked, knowing the answer already.

"Well I know that someone new is joining us, and that it's a she, where is she? Who is she?" Ikuto asked as he walked around the currently seating lady.

His midnight blue hair fell over his forehead and the very top of is eyes which matched in color with his twin sister, his skin was very pale and he wore a fine, black suit.

"Why don't you ask your sister?" Rima asked, amused.

"We both very well know where that will get me." Ikuto said, he stood in front of Rima, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Stop trying to get inside my head, it has never worked and it will never work, we stand at the same level in power… and I'm a female." Rima smiled mischievously at Ikuto and stood up, she took hold of her dress skirt and raised a bit so that the hem would do so and then walked out of the room.

* * *

"Gentleman, I'd like for you to meet my cousin, the daughter of Lord Tsukiyomi, Tsukiyomi Utau." A man said in a lightly accented voice. He had blonde straight hair and crimson colored eyes, he had fair skin and his suit looked very neat and nice.

"It is a pleasure, my lady." Another voice said, this accent was very thick English one, Utau was reminded of her father by it, her father too had a very strong accent that never failed to impress anyone. The man had auburn hair, it was messy but it looked good, unlike Utau and Tadase's skin his wasn't fair or pale, it was more to the tanned side; his eyes were big and the color of them an unusual green, a very different green then what Utau had seen before indeed.

Utau bowed slightly and then extended her hand, the man took it in his and as he bowed he kissed it softly. Their eyes connecter as they both felt a shock at the contact of his lips against her skin.

"I am Souma Kukai, Kukai would be what everyone calls me." He said.

Utau nodded, still in a trance, "Please, come into the house, your trip must have been long and tiring, the maids inside will be of help, I've got to go meet with guests of my own, Tadase, Kukai, I hope you enjoy your stay." Utau said and left in a hurry.

She walked to the stables, where she found Yaya, her witch and maid of trust, "What do you know about bonds? I think I've found my mate." Utau said, a serious expression taking over her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Monsters and Fate**

"Why do you think so?" the witch asked.

She had brown hair that was in a not-so-fancy up do, her Victorian beige dress had a skirt much less fluffier and fancy than the one Utau had.

"Well, I felt this peculiar energy as soon as he kissed my hand." Utau answered.

"I've got to meet him before we make any assumptions." Yaya told Utau who just nodded.

Rima walked inside the kitchen and got her most liked gold-made wine cup, one of the maids filled it with the crimson liquid Rima thirsted for and left the blonde with a small bow of respect, she walked to the main hall of the house and then hurried off out of the house. After finishing her most appreciated drink, a maid caught the cup at midair as her master had thrown it and when said maid looked up, her master was gone, having used the cup as a distraction to run off somewhere she did not intend for anyone to follow her to.

She was in front of the cave in no less than 5 seconds, looking around, she entered carefully.

"Rima, you're here." Sighed a feminine voice as a young girl came out from the shadows; her accent was very thick just like the people from high class.

"Amu… have you fed yet?" Rim asked as she walked to stand in front of the girl.

The girl had straight, messy hair that passed her shoulders slightly and was a very unusual shade of pink, her skin was very pale due to the fact that she had never set a foot out of the cave both the woman and girl were at for now, her clothes were very thin and ripped at some parts, and her eyes were a pair of wide, alarmed honey colored ones that showed just how scared and young the girl was at the moment.

"Yes, I drained the rabbit, but say… why do I have to drink blood now if I'm no vampire until my birthday passes?" The girl asked.

"You cannot and will not question me, understood?" Rima asked her, her voice sounding furious all of a sudden. Amu only nodded and looked at the floor helplessly, "Understood." She muttered.

"I will spend the entire day with you tomorrow to help you through your re-birth, yes?" Rima asked.

"Yes."

"Now that you have learned how our society works, you must also understand that even when you are out of this cave, and living at the mansion, you will not deny my word."

"I know that very well." Amu said.

"Be prepared, because tomorrow onwards you will be treated as a sister of mine, you will not accept to be stepped on and will hold your head high, you will not only transform to vampire, but also to royalty."

"I understand, thank you." Amu bowed again.

"I've got to leave, I will come back tomorrow morning as promised, do not eat or drink anything until then or we will have complications, yes?" Rima asked.

Amu nodded and in just a blink of an eye the blonde goddess was gone. Rima was back in front of the house in no time. She walked inside and looked at the three people that had rendezvous in her main room.

"What's going on?" the three heads turned to look at her and they looked alarmed, "I asked, what is going on?" Rima's tone scared everyone and the maid was the one that opened her mouth.

"Mistress, may I speak?" Yaya asked, as she bowed in front of Rima.

"You may." Rima said as she looked at Utau and a foreign guy.

"It seems that Mr. Souma here is Ms. Utau's mate, I've already confirmed it." Yaya explained as she stood up straight and looked at the ginger and blonde standing next to each other.

Rima nodded, "We will make this public in two days, have you decided when to complete your bond?" she asked making the recent couple blush.

"Eh… no, we have not decided, what would you propose?" Utau asked.

"I know that you will soon begin to be very aware of each other… I give it three days. But I will say, I think two moons from tonight, after the big event, I will make sure to empty the house from guests so that you don't have to restrain yourself longer than that." Was all Rima said before she walked away.


End file.
